Na ulicach Nowego Orleanu
by Tabbcia
Summary: Alternatywne dzieciństwo pewnego uroczego pana...
1. Życie na ulicy wprowadzenie do akcji

**Disclaimer:** Nie należy do mnie ani główny bohater, ani Gildie, ani nawet Nowy Orlean. Pocieszam się, że jedna z wymienionych rzeczy nie należy tez do Marvela :D

Do teraz nie jestem pewna, czy faktycznie należało to umieścić w kategorii Evo. Równie dobrze mógłby to być AU – z takim założeniem pisałam tego fica, ale mniejsza z tym. Generalnie chodzi o sam fakt, że mamy do czynienia z tym, z kim mamy, innym niż go znamy. Indżoj.

**Rozdział 1**

Nowy Orlean, piękne miasto, w którym kultury mieszają się bez żadnych ograniczeń. Cajunowie asymilują zwyczaje amerykańskie, w zamian przekazując część swoich francuskich pozostałości swoim sąsiadom.

Mieszanie kultur nie zawsze jest jednak w pełni pokojowe, jako że Cajunowie, którym działanie zgodne z ustawodawstwem Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej nie zawsze jest na rękę, podzielili się ze względu na interpretację pewnych przepisów. Na przykład panowie i panie należący do organizacji o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie Gildia Zabójców, byli zdania iż zapiski dotyczące karalności odbierania żyć ludzkich dotyczy jedynie żyć ludzkich, na których skrócenie aktualnie nie ma dobrze płatnego zlecenia, natomiast członkowie konkurencyjnej Gildii Złodziei twierdzili, że zakaz przywłaszczania sobie cudzego mienia odnosi się tylko do mienia, które nie może się złodziejowi przydać. Pech chciał, że interpretacje, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie były sobie sprzeczne, okazały się w praktyce powodem dosyć znaczących niesnasek pomiędzy obiema organizacjami. Oczywiście, istnieją szalone teorie, które mówią iż to nie rozumienie prawa, lecz walka o władzę, zasięg i pieniądze powodowały niezgodę, lecz nie wierzmy tym oszczerstwom.

Jakkolwiek by jednak nie było, zostawmy ten problem na później. Nasz bohater, ten oto jedenastolatek, nie zajmuje się wcale sprawami żadnych głupich Gildii. Jeżeli chodzi o ścisłość, ma bardzo niewielkie o nich pojęcie, a jeszcze dokładniej, nie jest do końca pewien znaczenia słowa "gildia". I nigdy nie starał się znaleźć wyczerpujących informacji na ten temat. Nie, żeby chłopiec nie potrafił czytać – o, wręcz przeciwnie, znał wszystkie samogłoski i większość spółgłosek alfabetu łacińskiego, co, jak na warunki w których wzrastał, jest dosyć dobrym osiągnięciem. Musicie wiedzieć, że Nowy Orlean to nie tylko mili ludzie o mniej lub bardziej zauważalnym francuskim akcencie w ładnych domach i członkowie którejś z Gildii w swoich tajnych-tajnistych bazach. Zdarza się bowiem, że ktoś nie ma tyle szczęścia by znaleźć sobie piękny dom, lub trafić do tajnej-tajnistej bazy. I właśnie tak jest w przypadku tego chłopca. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do akcji, pozwólcie mi krótko go scharakteryzować.

Remigiusz, brązowowłosy, drobny chłopaczek o wspaniale francuskiej wymowie posiada tę zdolność, że nie zauważycie go w tłumie, choćbyście mieli się o niego potknąć. I nie mówię tu tylko o tym, że jest niewielki. No, oczywiście, jeżeli spojrzy wam w oczy, to zaręczam, że nie ujdzie waszej uwadze, a to z tej przyczyny, iż to, co zwyczajowo nazywamy białkiem, w jego przypadku na to miano nie zasługuje w żadnym stopniu. Jego tęczówki są bowiem otoczone substancją czarną jak węgiel, smoła, Michael Jackson w czasach, kiedy miał nos, lub płuco palacza – wybierzcie sami najlepsze porównanie. Dodatkowo, same tęczówki są czerwone jak... No, są czerwone, co jest wystarczająco dziwne.

Remigiusz nie zna swoich rodziców, co jest dosyć smutną sprawą. Często wyobraża sobie, że jego rodzice to jakaś para królewska, która go przypadkiem zgubiła. Cóż, wyobraźnia dzieciaków jest dosyć bujna, ja osobiście nie potrafię wytłumaczyć sobie, jak jakaś para, choćby nawet królewska (wiadomo, że tacy bywają bardziej roztargnieni od innych, jako że mają na głowie różne sprawy wagi państwowej) mogłaby zgubić dziecko na ulicy Nowego Orleanu. No i skąd niby para królewska w tym mieście? Jak wiadomo, Stany Zjednoczone monarchią nie są i nie były już dosyć długo. Nawet podczas Wojny Secesyjnej, którą tak lubią wspominać w szkołach amerykańskich, mieli już prezydenta. Szokujące, ale prawdziwe. Ale, nie psujmy Remigiuszowi przyjemności fantazjowania, ja też kiedyś myślałam, że mam siostrę bliźniaczkę, która została porwana tuż po porodzie.

Nie myślcie sobie, że przedstawiam wam szlachetnego, biednego, bezdomnego chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha i który Bóg-wie-jak przeżył na ulicy. Dorośli często myślą, że mają monopol na tajne organizacje. Gdzie tam. Chłopcy i dziewczęta Nowego Orleanu, którzy nie mają rodziców, lub których rodzice są roztargnioną parą królewską, też umieją o siebie zadbać. Remigiusz, na przykład, jest fantastycznym kieszonkowcem. Nie myślcie sobie, że mówię tak z czystej sympatii do niego. On jest naprawdę dobry. Wychowywał się w bandzie młodocianych opryszków, którzy utrzymują się z, hm, pożyczania na czas nieokreślony i trzeba przyznać, że szybko nauczył się "zawodu". Na początku dzieciaki wyrywały babciom torebki, co, przyznajcie sami, było dosyć prymitywne, jako że poszkodowanej ciężko było nie zauważyć, że właśnie została okradziona. Ale Remigiusz wkrótce opanował do perfekcji wyciąganie portfela z różnych miejsc, gdzie tylko można go schować. Co prawda jest jeden zakamarek, z którego nie udało mu się nigdy zwędzić portmonetki, a mianowicie biustonosz. Niestety, jak na razie plany ograbienia kobiet z pieniędzy chowanych tam pozostawały w sferze marzeń. Żaden inny punkt nie stanowił problemu – chłopiec potrafił pytając o godzinę niepostrzeżenie obrobić delikwenta z portfela, zegarka, cygara i paczki chusteczek do nosa.

Ale dosyć tego opisywania. Przejdźmy do samej akcji. Oto właśnie słynny wśród młodych kieszonkowców Remigiusz...

**To be continued...**


	2. Niespodziewany w założeniu obrót akcji

**Disclaimer**: a co się będę powtarzać? Disclaimer jest już w poprzednim rozdziale. Nic się nie zmieniło. Chociaż nie, ten orzechowooki jest MÓJ! I się nie podzielę, o.

**Va, Herszi** – dzięki za gorące przyjęcie. Już wiem, czym kupować publikę. Wystarczy nazwać bohatera Remigiusz ;)

Indżojujcie, dopóki mam zapał i zamieszczam kolejne rozdziały, bo znając mnie odechce mi się, zanim dojdę do ciekawych wątków (a mam parę pomysłów, a co!) – więc motywować mnie kołmentami, KPW?

**Rozdział drugi**

Oto właśnie słynny wśród młodych kieszonkowców Remigiusz dostrzegł młodego, lekko roztargnionego chłopaka. Gdyby miał tylko czas i ochotę, rzuciłaby mu się w oczy uroda delikwenta – długie do szczęki ciemne włosy, orzechowe oczy otoczone gęstymi rzęsami, nieskazitelnie skrojone usta, mmm... Wybaczcie, aż się rozmarzyłam. Remigiusz nie poczuł jednak żadnych sensacji w okolicach klatki piersiowej na widok młodzieńca i dziwne by było, gdyby było inaczej. Standardowa, szybka akcja. Spodnie przystojniaka stały się lżejsze o wagę jego portfela i paru drobiazgów. Dokumenty Remigiusz zostawił w spokoju, bo i po co mu one?

Oczywiście, chłopiec nie poprzestał na obrobieniu jednego przechodnia, zwłaszcza że zawartość jego kieszeni była mało satysfakcjonująca. Biznesmen spieszący się Bóg-wie-dokąd wyglądał na dużo bardziej opłacalną ofiarę. Istotnie, pozory nie zawsze mylą. Nasz mały kieszonkowiec trzymając już w dłoni część jego mienia uśmiechnął się pod nosem, lecz momentalnie spoważniał, przypomniawszy sobie, że łup i tak musi podzielić pomiędzy siebie i kumpli z "bandy". Czasem marzył o tym, żeby zdobycze zostawiać dla siebie samego a reszcie pokazać figę, ale niestety, z pewnych względów było to niemożliwe. Nie, nie chodzi mi o jakąś ewentualną sympatię jaką Remigiusz mógłby teoretycznie odczuwać względem towarzyszy niedoli – gdzie tam, większości z nich szczerze nie lubił. Problem w tym, że jedenastolatkowi na ulicy jest trudno przetrwać samemu. Myślicie, że bezdomny śpi gdzie mu się podoba? Piękna teoria, ale niestety, w rzeczywistości najlepsze w mieście lokacje dla ludzi, którzy domów nie posiadają, są z reguły zajęte, a nawet jeżeli 'kwatera' jest wolna, to pojedynczy jedenastolatek na długo jej nie obroni. Tak to jest, że dorośli korzystają często z faktu, że są dwa razy więksi i kilkakrotnie silniejsi niż przeciętny dzieciak i przechwytują ich siedziby, nie w myśl jakże pięknej zasady 'kto pierwszy, ten lepszy', lecz raczej 'kto mocniej walnie, ten lepszy'. Dlatego właśnie Remigiusz zmuszony był trzymać się ze swoimi tak zwanymi kolegami – w kupie nie tylko raźniej, ale też więcej nóg do kopania. Cóż, kiedy Remigiusz zawsze przynosił do niezbyt-tajnej-w-porównaniu-z-gildią kryjówki najwięcej, niewiele z tego miał, gdyż koledzy – zwłaszcza ci najmniej wydajni – dziwnym trafem, choć zapewne o Marksie nigdy nie słyszeli, przyswoili sobie pewne zasady komunizmu – każdemu według potrzeb, nie zaś zasług. A potrzebowali, co dziwne, wszyscy bardzo dużo. Jakby sami nie mogli skombinować... Cóż, nasz główny bohater czuł się niekiedy wykorzystywany, ale jakoś musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Przenieśmy się jednak z ulicy do innego miejsca akcji. Oto tajna-tajnista baza Gildii Złodziei. Tak, już wam o nich mówiłam. Dziwicie się zapewne, skąd wiem gdzie ona jest, ale macie do czynienia z narratorem wszechwiedzącym, nic nie jest przede mną zakryte. No, prawie, niestety, męscy bohaterowie noszą bokserki. Muszę zwrócić waszą uwagę na pana, który właśnie wszedł tajnym wejściem do tajnej-tajnistej bazy. Nie mylicie się, to ten sam, którego Remigiusz wcześniej mylnie wziął za biznesmena. Tak naprawdę jest to członek Gildii w przebraniu. Jest niezły w kamuflażu, przyznajcie. To Etienne Marceaux. Zawodowiec. Bratanek szefa Gildii. Przystojniak, nie? Blondyn, wysoki, szczupły. Ale nie będziemy się teraz rozwodzić nad jego licznymi zaletami. Pójdźmy w milczeniu za nim.

Etienne wszedł po starych, drewnianych schodach.

"'Allo, wuju." Powiedział, wchodząc do jednego z pokojów. Był on bardzo gustownie umeblowany – stół w stylu Ludwik XVI, piękne, zdobione krzesła, ręcznie tkany dywan na bukowych panelach, obrazy na ścianach. Cóż, nazwa Gildii mówi sama za siebie, nie będę zagadywać, kto jest prawowitym właścicielem tych pięknych rzeczy.

"Ach, Etienne." Jean-Luc LeBeau, facet po czterdziestce, spojrzał na blondyna znad jakichś papierów. "Siadaj chłopcze." Wskazał ruchem dłoni krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Etienne posłusznie spoczął. Sprzeciwiać się wujowi było niebezpiecznie, a teraz jego żądanie nie było zbyt wymagające, więc podporządkowanie się nie było niczym trudnym. Gorzej, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że fajnie byłoby mieć papierośnicę Winstona Churchilla.

"Przyniosłem plany przewodów wentylacyjnych Muzeum." Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni. Nagle zbladł.

"Co jest, Etienne? Nie mów, że je zgubiłeś!" Jean-Luc wbił spojrzenie w bratanka. Pod takim wzrokiem największy twardziel poczułby przewroty w żołądku.

"Non, wuju, plany są." Blondyn wyłożył zgiętą na pół kartkę papieru. "Ale..."

"Hm?" LeBeau rozłożył wydruk i z zainteresowaniem zaczął śledzić kręte przewody zaznaczone na nim.

"Nie mam portfela!" powiedział Etienne i zaklął szpetnie po francusku.

"Pewnie zostawiłeś w domu." Mruknął Jean-Luc, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki.

"Płaciłem w lodziarni." Etienne zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia owego dnia. "I... No, na pewno nie zostawiłem na ladzie, pamiętam, że sprzedawczyni mówiła, że jest bardzo ładny... Ale... Przecież nikt nie mógł mi go ukraść!" Jean-Luc spojrzał na niego znad planu.

"Ukraść? Tobie? Obawiam się, że i ja miałbym problemy z tym, żeby cię obrobić."

"No właśnie! Chociaż, może jakiś dzieciak z tych band..."

"Och, c'est non possible! Ta smarkateria nie jest taka zdolna. Chyba, że mamy do czynienia z..." Mężczyzna urwał i podrapał się w zadumie w brodę. "Tak... Gdyby istniał taki smarkacz..." powiedział do siebie. "Merde, to by był nabytek!"

"No właśnie..." Etienne przeczesał jasną czuprynę. "To co? Wprowadzić obserwację maluchów?"

"Myślę, że wystarczy że wyślemy Henriego i ciebie na ulicę. Oczywiście, osobno. Henri potrafi wyglądać, hm, kusząco dla złodziejaszków, kilka razy próbowali."

"Chyba wiem o co chodzi."

Mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy również domyślili się, o co chodzi. Wróćmy więc na ulice. Przesuńmy wskazówki zegara o kilkanaście minut i przyjrzyjmy się Remigiuszowi. Jego kieszenie są już niemal pełne. Sami wpadliście chyba na to, że żadna z rzeczy wypełniających je nie należała jeszcze godzinę temu do niego. Ale, jak wiadomo, życie jest pełne niespodzianek. Chłopiec stwierdził, że obsłuży tylko jednego klienta i pójdzie do domu. Młody facet z wąsami dziwnie przypadł mu do gustu, więc nie spiesząc się opróżnił jego marynarkę z zawartości. Nawet nie poczuł.

"C'est lui!" usłyszał nagle kieszonkowiec. Myślicie, że zamurowało go? Otóż nie. Właściwie nie zauważył nawet, że ten, którego wcześniej wziął za biznesmena, mówi o nim. Zorientował się o parę sekund za późno, kiedy dłoń wąsatego zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Remigiusz usiłował się wyrwać, ale facet trzymał go dosyć fachowo, im bardziej chłopiec się szarpał, tym większy ból mu zadawał. "'Allo, ami!" powiedział blondyn. Remigiusz spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią w swoich jakże dziwnych oczach, tak, że Etienne aż się wzdrygnął. "No, no, cóż za oryginał z ciebie, eh? Nieważne. Idziesz z nami, chłopaczku."

Remigiusz zaczął rzucać obelgami, z których wynikało mniej więcej tyle, że uważa iż policjanci są niezbyt miłymi ludźmi. Gdy skończył, Henri zaśmiał się.

"Policjanci? Oh, non. Wręcz przeciwnie, ami." Uśmiechnął się.

Chłopiec nie mógł nawet przeczuwać, jak bardzo jego życie się teraz zmieni...

**CeDeeN** (chyba)


	3. Zaproszenie do kariery

**Disclaimer:** Nic się nie zmieniło od poprzedniego razu.

No tak, więc oto i trzeci rozdział. Czy ja kiedyś zamieszczałam już z taką prędkością – jeden rozdział na dzień? Ale, nie martwcie się, czeka was tydzień bez nowości, gdyż Autorka wyjeżdża. Ale obiecuję, że czas spożytkuję twórczo.

**Rozdział 3**

Chłopiec nie mógł nawet przeczuwać, jak bardzo jego życie się teraz zmieni. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że mężczyźni należeli do Gildii, jako że generalnie jej członkowie niechętnie ujawniali przynależność do niej. Nie spotykało się to bowiem ze zrozumieniem ze strony osób postronnych, zwłaszcza tych, których własność stanowiła wystrój gildiowych pomieszczeń.

Mężczyźni prowadzili Remigiusza, który był na tyle rozsądny, żeby się nie szarpać za bardzo – w wypadku Henriego określenie 'stalowy uścisk' to wręcz obelga dla jego siły, a właściwie precyzji w zadawaniu bólu jedenastolatkowi. Przypuszczam, że ten chwyt sprawdzał się nie tylko na ramionach małych chłopców, ale na szczęście nie miałam okazji przekonać się na własnej skórze. Po jakimś czasie Etienne wyciągnął z kieszeni czarną opaskę i przewiązał nią oczy jeńca, aby, na wypadek, gdyby zwiał, nie opowiedział komuś gdzie znajduje się tajna-tajnista baza. Jak łatwo się domyślić, nie byłaby ona tajna-tajnista, gdyby tak się stało, co nie byłoby zbyt sprzyjającą okolicznością. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, zwłaszcza gdy jesteś posiadaczem obrazu Edwarda Muncha.

Kiedy mężczyźni i przyszły mężczyzna dotarli do miejsca docelowego, Etienne odebrał swoją opaskę i oczom Remigiusza ukazał się korytarz siedziby Gildii Złodziei. Ściany wyłożone były boazerią, wisiały na nich piękne gobeliny i płótna. Na wprost od miejsca gdzie stali zaczynały się duże, drewniane schody. Po bokach stały dwie zbroje z pawimi piórami na hełmach.

Chłopiec, wciąż pewny, że trafił w brudne łapska stróżów prawa, zastanawiał się, czy jest w siedzibie FBI, czy u ministra sprawiedliwości w domu. Biedaczek, nie mógł wiedzieć, że drobny uliczny złodziejaszek nie może liczyć na spotkanie z takimi zaszczytami, jak przesłuchiwanie przez federalne biuro śledcze.

"No, mon ami, jesteśmy na miejscu." Henri przerwał mu smętne rozmyślania na temat wyrywania paznokci, tudzież innych wymyślnych tortur w stylu późna inkwizycja, które zostaną wymierzone Remigiuszowi za podwędzenie portfela tego zakichanego wąsacza. Wytrącony z równowagi kieszonkowiec zaczął z oburzeniem ubliżać policjantom, a "psy" i "pały" to jedne z najbardziej delikatnych określeń jakich użył – cóż, mieszkanie z kumplami, za którymi zbytnio nie przepadał, dało jakieś korzyści, w postaci bogatego słownictwa.

"C'est lui?" odezwał się znany już czytelnikowi głos Jean-Luca LeBeau. Cała trójka spojrzała na szczyt schodów, skąd właśnie schodził majestatyczny przywódca Gildii.

"Oui." Potwierdził Henri.

"Bien. Tres bien." LeBeau zszedł do nich i spojrzał na chłopca. "Bonjour" przywitał go. Chłopiec posłał mu ponure spojrzenie. "Co to za oczy?" zdziwił się mężczyzna. "Ach, nieważne" Wyciągnął z kieszeni Remigiusza garść ukradzionych rzeczy i pokiwał z uznaniem. "Słyszałeś kiedyś o Gildii złodziei?" zapytał po chwili.

"Pewnie." Skłamał Remigiusz.

"Znajdujesz się w jej siedzibie." Oznajmił najstarszy z obecnych. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tłumaczyć, iż najstarszy tutaj jest Jean-Luc? "Domyślasz się może, o co chodzi?"

"Chcecie mi wyrywać paznokcie?" zapytał niepewnie chłopiec.

"Łże, nie ma pojęcia o Gildii." Stwierdził dosyć bystrze Henri.

"Sam na to wpadłem." Skrzywił się jego ojciec. "A więc, mój chłopcze, Gildia Złodziei..."

Przez następne kilkanaście minut Remigiusz z błyszczącymi oczami słuchał opowieści Jean-Luca, z której wynikało mniej więcej tyle, że założycielem Gildii był Robin Hood, a jednym z członków Arsain Lupin, a nasz bohater, będąc nowym Oliverem Twistem powinien jak najszybciej do niej dołączyć.

"A więc, eee – jak się nazywasz?"

"Remigiusz..." szepnął zachwycony Remigiusz.

"Remigiusz?" chłopiec pokiwał głową, choć właściwie już nie słuchał, tylko oczami wyobraźni widział siebie okradającego muzeum narodowe (w jego wyobrażeniach wyglądało ono niezwykle podobnie do warzywniaka na rogu) i w blasku chwały wynoszącego arras przedstawiający... Tak, to bardzo ładny arras. "A więc, Remigiuszu, czy zechcesz dołączyć do Gildii, by pod okiem fachowców" – tu Jean-Luc przeczesał palcami włosy – "trenować swoje wspaniałe umiejętności?" Czerwone oczy chłopca zaiskrzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

"Serio?" zapytał, a Etienne westchnął.

"Przyda ci się nieco ogłady, mały" powiedział.

"Oui, zajmiesz się tym, Etienne. A tymczasem, zaprowadź chłopaka do pokoju. Wiesz, tego po Robercie."

"Tak jest, wuju."

"Dzięki, wuju" wyszczerzył się Remigiusz.

"Non, Remigiuszu LeBeau. Mów mi pere."

"Nie ma sprawy, pere."

"Co się tutaj dzieje? Co to za obdartus?" rozległ się nagle kobiecy głos...

**CeDeeN** prawdopodobnie po Świętach.


	4. Pierwsza Dama Gildii

**Disclaimer**: jak poprzednio. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdę pod choinką jakiegoś bohatera Marvela, a tu figa. Zaskarżę Świętego Mikołaja!

Spóźniony prezent świąteczny dla moich wiernych riderów ;) Pierwsza Dama Gildii w centrum uwagi, tarararara! Herszi, betarider, twierdzi że Mattie nie jest Murzynką. Możliwe. Hej, to Evolution, mam to w nosie. Wesołych Świąt.

**Rozdział 4**

"Co się tutaj dzieje? Co to za obdartus?" rozległ się nagle kobiecy głos.

Jean-Luc nawet się nie obejrzał – w końcu mieszkając z jego właścicielką niemal od dzieciństwa, znał go doskonale. Nieco skrzekliwy, donośny alt Tante Mattie był dźwiękiem, którego członkowie Gildii Złodziei nie pomyliliby z żadnym innym. Remigiuszowi, który do formacji należał od niecałej minuty możemy wybaczyć, że na razie nie wiedział, czyje słowa usłyszał i wychylił się zza pana "pere" i obrzucił damę ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Była ona na oko starsza od Jean-Luca, ale o ile chłopiec nie był w stanie ocenić. Zresztą, nawet gdyby zgadywał, zapewne by nie trafił, bo kto zakłada, że kobieta trzymająca się całkiem nieźle ma ponad pół wieku. Albo ponad wiek, któż to wie – przypuszczalnie Etienne zapytany o jej wiek odparłby, że jest starsza od Mont Everestu, który, jak wiemy, powstał gdzieś w paleozoiku, a może kiedy indziej – nie jestem najlepsza w geografii, a i Etienne nie wygląda na orła w tej dziedzinie. Ale zostawmy sobie ankiety dotyczące wieku Tante Mattie na później, albo pozostawmy ten temat w spokoju. W końcu kobiet o wiek się nie pyta, chyba, że ma się ochotę na oberwanie wałkiem, a różnica wieku to nie jest sprawa najważniejsza – no chyba że w związku partnerskim, gdzie jedna ze stron jest młodsza o kilkanaście lat, co oczywiście jest nieco niesmaczne. Ale zostawmy sprawę Warrena i Paige i wróćmy do korytarza nowoorleańskiej bazy, gdzie Tante Mattie groźnie mierzyła wzrokiem młodego chłopca.

Czarnoskóra kobieta ubrana była w kwiecisty fartuch i puchate, różowe kapcie, co bynajmniej nie sprawiało, że wyglądała śmiesznie – przeciwnie, z drewnianą łyżką w dłoni i brwiami ściągniętymi na czubku nosa wyglądałaby groźnie nawet w kostiumie króliczka wielkanocnego, lub króliczka playboy'a, więc obecny strój nie ujmował jej nawet grama majestatu.

"Mattie, już ci mówiłem..." zaczął LeBeau, ale Murzynka nie należała do kobiet, które słuchały bez wypowiedzenia swoich racji.

"O, non, mój drogi!" powiedziała, z równie francuskim akcentem, jakim dysponowali pozostali stojący w korytarzu, co było dosyć zaskakujące dla Remigiusza, który spodziewałby się raczej Swahilli – gdyby wiedział, co to znaczy. "To nie jest sprawa Gildii!"

"Przeciwnie, Tante – " wtrącił się Etienne. "To nasz nowy członek, więc…" Reszta wypowiedzi blondyna została zagłuszona donośnym śmiechem Mattie. Remigiusz nigdy w życiu nie widział, żeby ktoś się tak śmiał – co nie jest do końca takie dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że na ulicy mało kto ma powody do śmiechu – więc z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwował Murzynkę, która złapała się za brzuch, jakby w obawie, że pęknie i odchyliła się mocno do tyłu. Kiedy ten wybuch wesołości dobiegł końca, brwi Mattie zbiegły się z powrotem u nasady nosa.

"Doprawdy, Gildia upadła tak nisko, żeby przyjmować w swoje szeregi zawszonych smarkaczy?" zapytała surowo, jakby łajała niegrzecznego Jean-Luca za kopnięcie kotka.

"Mattie, ten zawszony smarkacz zdołał niepostrzeżenie obsłużyć Etienne'a! Takiego talentu się nie marnuje!"

Kobieta spojrzała na Remigiusza badawczo, a ten rozglądał się za zawszonym smarkaczem, o którym toczyła się ta zażarta dyskusja, lecz nie zdołał przyporządkować owego miana do nikogo z obecnych, toteż wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Tante.

"No dobra, ale taki brudas w moim domu? C'est impossible. Nie może być. Chodź no tu, ty, młody człowieku, już, już. No chodź!"

Remigiusz spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, zatrzymując przez dłuższą chwilę wzrok na jej drewnianej łyżce, ale wolał słuchać rozkazów – jak w końcu miałby zostać następcą Robin Hooda, jeżeli zostanie wydalony z tej fantastycznej gi… ga… z tego fantastycznego klubu za nieposłuszeństwo?

"Już ja się twoim zachowaniem zajmę, gagatku…" burknęła czarnoskóra.

"Za pozwoleniem, Tante, ale to ja się nim zajmę!" zaprotestował Etienne, który już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że zostanie ojcem chrzestnym młodego talentu złodziejskiego i że ów młody talent, kiedy już nie będzie aż tak młodym talentem, będzie opowiadał o tym, jakich wspaniałych rzeczy nauczył go niesamowity Etienne Marceaux. Niestety, cioteczka miała najwyraźniej inne plany odnośnie tego, kogo Remigiusz będzie wspominał jako swojego wychowawcę, gdyż rzuciła blondynowi piorunujące spojrzenie, pod którym skurczył się w oczach.

"Ty?" zapytała z uśmiechem, na widok którego czujesz się, jakbyś nie tylko nie umiał trzymać widelca, ale nawet jakbyś nie potrafił się przedstawić w sposób, w który należy to robić. "Przecież ty nie potrafisz się zachować jak mężczyzna, hultaju!"

"Och, doprawdy!" żachnął się Jean-Luc.

"A broń go, broń!" w Mattie wstąpiła nagle agresja, która sprawiła, że ta stateczna, tęga dama wyglądała jak tygrysica, która zaraz wydrapie oczy wszystkim obecnym. "Doskonale wiemy, co z niego za gagatek!"

Etienne zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu, jako że rzeczywiście, wszyscy wiedzieli co z niego za gagatek – poza Remigiuszem, który niewielkie miał dotąd pojęcie na temat następców Robin Hooda i nie wiedział nawet, czy imię damy brzmi Mattie, czy Tante. Tymczasem kobieta chwyciła go za obolałe jeszcze przez żelazny chwyt Henri'ego ramię.

"Chodź, młodzieńcze. Nie będziesz roztaczał mi po domu tych ulicznych aromatów, oh, non!"

Remigiusz spojrzał na Jean-Luca… pardon, na "pere", a ten przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką na znak, że jest mu wszystko jedno, więc jedenastolatek z pewnymi obawami pozwolił się zaprowadzić groźnej matronie po schodach na pierwsze piętro...

**CyDyNy**, prawdopodobnie. Merry X-Mass


	5. Już ja wam wychowam prawdziwego mężczyzn

**Disclaimer**: Po co mam się powtarzać?

Ok., ta część podoba mi się tak średnio, ale bez niej nie mogłabym wkleić kolejnej. Uwaga, kopnęłam nieco akcje- ten rozdział ma wam wystarczyć za pół roku, nie zaś za kilka godzin, jak poprzednie, bo po co przedłużać, opisując każdy, identyczny dzień w Gildii? Aha – lista, którą recytuje Remigiusz jest pomysłem Varedny, która użyła go kiedyś we Wspólnym Ficku X-centrum. Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazi się za to, ze wykorzystałam ten motyw.

**Dziękuję rewajwjusorom**: Herszel, Varednie, WesołemuAlienowi (Zią, żeś się wysiliła XD Soorayi (Bella pojawi się już w następnym rozdziale i zaręczam, że nie padnie z zachwytu nad Remciem) i Evil (maruda! To jest krótkie? Krótkie? No chyba żartujesz!).

**Rozdział 5**

Jedenastolatek z pewnymi obawami pozwolił się zaprowadzić groźnej matronie po schodach na pierwsze piętro... Nie wiedział, że odtąd Tante Mattie stanie się jego główną opiekunką – gdyby ktoś mu to w tym momencie uświadomił, zapewne zastanowiłby się dobrze, czy na pewno ma ochotę porzucić dotychczasowy tryb życia, jako że kobieta napawała go niemałym lękiem w związku z jej potężną posturą, niezbyt zadowoloną miną i burczeniem pod nosem komentarzy w stylu "Już ja wam wychowam porządnego mężczyznę!". No i ta okropna łyżka, wyglądająca jakby miała zaraz spaść komuś na głowę.

"Chodź no tu, chłopaczku" Tante otworzyła potężne, zdobione, drewniane drzwi, które strzegły wejścia do czystej, dużej łazienki wyłożonej kaflami o kolorze przywodzącym na myśl błękit oceanu. "Przedstaw no się, chcę wiedzieć z kogo będę zdrapywać brud!" rozkazała Murzynka, gdy zatrzasnęła za Remigiuszem wrota.

"Remigiusz..." wyszeptał nieśmiało nasz bohater, oszołomiony otaczającym go zapachem odświeżaczy powietrza mieszającego się z woniami odkręconych szamponów, żelów, dezodorantów i innych specyfików. Cóż, należy pamiętać, że w poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania nie miał do czynienia z środkami higieny osobistej – kiedyś któraś ofiara przyniosła z 'pracy' mydełko hotelowe, ale kiedy najstarsi chłopcy, będący przywódcami grupy, orzekli, że jest niejadalne, zostało uznane za bubel i wyrzucone.

"Och, ty! Masz mi się porządnie przedstawić, i to już!" groźny gest łyżką sprawił, ze chłopiec otrząsnął się i z przestrachem wydukał:

"N... azywam się Remigiusz..."

"Skrócimy to do Remy. Kto widział takie imię dla jedenastolatka..."

"Nazywam się Remy..." chłopiec poprawił się pospiesznie.

"...LeBeau..." podpowiedziała czarnoskóra.

"LeBeau..." powtórzył posłusznie młodzieniec.

"Cherie!"

"Cherie..." dodał. "Zaraz, tak się nie nazywam!" zreflektował się po chwili.

"Rozmawiasz z damą!" oburzyła się Mattie.

"Aha." Remigiusz udał, że to wystarczające wyjaśnienie, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie rozumiał, dlaczego rozmawiając z damą miałby się przedstawiać jako Remy LeBeau-Cherie.

"Wbij to sobie do tej pustej łepetyny! Kobiety masz kochać i szanować!" Poleciła Tante Mattie, po czym dodała jeszcze kilka komentarzy odnośnie Etienne'a i Henri'ego. Przypuszczam, że zainteresowani nie byliby nimi zachwyceni. Chłopiec pokiwał zaś głową, choć do końca nie rozumiał, więc zapytał:

"A czemu?"

Mattie spojrzała na niego tak, że aż cofnął się o krok, niemal potykając się o leżący na podłodze ręcznik, ale po chwili jej wzrok złagodniał nieco.

"Jeżeli będziesz je kochał, możesz oczekiwać wzajemności. W innym wypadku, może być kiepsko. Rozumiesz?"

Remigiusz nie rozumiał, ale miało się to w najbliższej przyszłości zmienić. Nim jednak zaszła taka potrzeba, cioteczka wzięła go ostro w obroty. Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej nowy członek Gildii Złodziei miał się nauczyć była nie technika wyjmowania portfela z biustonosza, nie budowa alarmu antywłamaniowego, nawet nie imiona poszczególnych członków, tylko długa na około 200 punktów lista rzeczy, które gentleman wie na temat kobiet.

"157 – Nie zapominaj o rocznicach i miesięcznicach 158 – Walentynki są bardzo ważnym elementem uczuciowości kobiet. 159 – Dzień Kobiet tym bardziej..." Recytował właśnie chłopiec, gdy do kuchni, gdzie Mattie wałkowała właśnie ciasto, a Remigiusz asystował jej, recytując z pamięci listę, której uczył się dwa dni, wszedł Etienne.

"Chcesz zrobić z niego pantoflarza, cioteczko?" zaśmiał się blondyn, całując ja w policzek i kradnąc przy okazji kawałek ciasta – to zboczenie zawodowe. Mattie pogroziła mu wałkiem.

"Jesteś moją porażką wychowawczą! Nie zbliżaj się do niego!" ostrzegła go.

"Ach, chciałbym, ale niestety, polecenia z góry" tu wskazał palcem sufit "Niestety, twoja nieletnia pomoc domowa ma być również złodziejem, toteż muszę przerwać to urocze wspólne gotowanie i udzielić mu lekcji."

Pół roku pobytu Remy'ego w Gildii odmieniło go niemal całkowicie – jego włosy ostrzyżono w uroczego grzybka, skóra lśniła aż czystością, a niemal każda wypowiedź chłopca kończyła się słowem "cherie", bądź "ami" (czego nauczył się od Etienne'a) – w zależności od tego, czy rozmawiał z Tante Mattie, czy z kimś innym. Remy nauczył się także obsługiwać "bo staff" – w uproszczeniu kij do lania wroga, dzięki treningom stał się jeszcze zwinniejszy, a 'walki' z Etienne'm coraz rzadziej kończyły się bolesnymi sińcami.

Murzynka była dosyć zadowolona z wyników swojej półrocznej pracy – chłopak uczył się wybitnie szybko i jego maniery pozostawiały coraz mniej do życzenia – choć czasem zdarzało mu się wyrwać z jakimś "serio", "spoko", lub inne słowa, których nie zacytuję ze względu na najmłodszych czytelników, ale cioteczka sukcesywnie wybijała mu je z głowy (niekiedy dosłownie).

"Wiesz, cherie, kiedyś myślałem, że jestem zaginionym synem pary królewskiej..." zwierzył się kiedyś swojej opiekunce, a ta zaśmiała się i poczochrała jego prostą grzywkę.

"Niewiele się myliłeś! W końcu Jean-Luc jest królem złodziei!"

Król nie za bardzo interesował się swoim przybranym synem i spędzał z nim niewiele czasu – uznał, że Etienne nauczy go wszystkiego, co potrzeba, by wiedział o profesji. Bo widzicie, LeBeau nie przygarnął go, by mieć małego synka – miał już jednego Henri'ego i wcale nie był z tego zadowolony – Remy miał być złodziejem, pracownikiem Gildii i to wszystko. Smutne, ale dopóki chłopiec nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, nie było tak źle. A cioteczka Mattie mu o tym nie mówiła, bo i po co? Sam zaś nie miał czasu, żeby się domyślić – ciągle tylko praca z Tante Mattie i praca z Etiennem, mycie i sen. Zwłaszcza mycie było dla niego nieznośne – mdliło go od zapachu wody kolońskiej, którą hektolitrami wylewała na niego Mattie, ale pozostali członkowie Gildii też nią cuchnęli, więc Remy zakładał, że to wymóg.

"Jestem Remy, Remy LeBeau, cherie." Chłopiec po raz setny starał się zadowolić swoją opiekunkę, ale ta nadal miała zastrzeżenia.

"Non, nie tak! Jeżeli to 'cherie' będzie brzmiało jak 'lampa', 'stół', albo 'ścierka', to na nikim nie zrobisz wrażenia! To ma być nonszalanckie, rozumiesz?"

Remy nie rozumiał, ale powtórzył swoją kwestię, tym razem wypowiadając 'cherie' tak, jak zazwyczaj mówił 'merde' (oczywiście, gdy Mattie nie było w pobliżu).

"Doskonale, nareszcie!" tym razem Murzynka była usatysfakcjonowana.

Tante Mattie lubiła w głębi serca tego hultaja, miał w sobie coś, co pozwalało jej mieć nadzieję, że będzie kimś więcej niż tylko złodziejem z Gildii – choć to było już coś – że będzie inny niż ta hołota z rodziny LeBeau. No pewnie, że Mattie kochała członków Gildii – dla większości z nich była przecież czymś w rodzaju matki, albo niańki, ale ten malec różnił się od nich wyraźnie i to na plus. No i te oczy... Tak, one zwiastowały, że chłopiec będzie się wyróżniał. Jeżeli nie sposobem bycia, to chociaż wyglądem, a to już coś, nieprawdaż?

**Ciong dalży nazdompi, bo mam już prawie przepisany.**


	6. Nazywam się Remy, Remy Le Beau, MERDE!

**Disclaimer**: A więc, Jacques LeBeau I, oraz jego przodkowie są moim wymysłem – chętnie zamienię ich na Sama Guthrie. Reszta, jak poprzednio. UWAGA: W Marvelu istniał jeden Jacques LeBeau, ale to jakiś potomek mojego J. Patrzcie na daty.

Zabawiłam się nieco. Po pierwsze – wiek Tante Mattie jest w mojej wersji związany z jej mocą, nie zaś z jakimiś bzdurnymi chemikaliami. Eliksir życia? Zgłupieliście? NIE MA! Po drugie – Bella-Donna jest trochę... Inna niż w komiksach. A właściwie, to zmieniłam ją niemal całkowicie. Mam nadzieję, ze fani nie będą mieli mi tego za złe – aha, nie myślcie, że jestem ignorantką – wiem, jak jest w komiksach i wszelkie zmiany odnośnie Belli są w pełni ZAMIERZONE. Po trzecie – początki Gildii są w pełni moim wymysłem, być może Marvel napisał coś podobnego, albo coś zupełnie innego – jakkolwiek, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. I się nie przejmuję, bo to Evolution, a tam Amanda Sefton jest dziewczyną Kurta, a nie jego siostrą. Czy ja się mam czym martwić, eh?

**Rozdział 6**

Gildia Złodziei i Gildia Zabójców – dwie organizacje o podobnej działalności, skłócone niemal od początku swojej działalności. Założył je jeden człowiek – Jacques LeBeau I, jako jedno stowarzyszenie o nazwie Gildia już dawno, dawno temu, ale po jego śmierci utworzyły się dwa odłamy.

Do czego można je porównać? Nasuwają się różne skojarzenia: Rodzina Montekich i Kapuletów, ród Mattisa i ród Borki, Microsoft i Apple, Doda i Mandaryna, a może po prostu dwójka nie lubiących się dzieci, które wyrywają sobie w piaskownicy grabki, a kiedy drugie okazuje się silniejsze, starają się zdobyć lepszą i ładniejszą zabawkę?

Nieważne.

Powiem wam w sekrecie, że choć pierwotna Gildia założona była w 1869 roku, istnieje osoba, która pamięta jej początek – ba, osoba ta żyje i ma się dobrze. Jest to znana już wam Tante Mattie. O, tak, ta kobieta ma więcej tajemnic, niż wam się wydaje. Jedną z nich jest fakt, że przeżyła już więcej, niż jedno stulecie. Nie pytajcie mnie, jak to możliwe, bo wam nie odpowiem, ale ta kobieta pamięta jeszcze Wojnę Secesyjną – przedtem była niewolnicą pewnego południowego farmera, którego córka wyszła za Cajuna, a Mattie, mimo że z prawnego punktu widzenia była już wolną obywatelką Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, pozostała z nią i jej półfrancuskim mężem by wychowywać ich potomków. Jednym z nich był Jacques I – wspomniany już dumny założyciel Gildii, a jednocześnie ulubieniec Mattie. Niestety, jego dzieło było obecnie nieco zniszczone, ale...

Myślicie pewnie, że Tante Mattie ot, tak hobbystycznie lubiła wychowywać młodych gentlemanów, co? Nie, nie – wprawdzie cała rodzina Jean-Luca miała wpojone dobre maniery, żaden z jej członków nie był w tym kierunku kształcony tak nieskazitelnie. Remy był wychowywany z tak wielką starannością, że można było podejrzewać, że cioteczka coś knuje.

Zastanawiacie się pewnie, co dokładnie chodziło Tante Mattie po głowie? Wejdźmy więc na chwilę do Gildii Zabójców – tam najlepiej będzie się słuchało o jej planie. I tak – mam dostęp do siedziby konkurentów Złodziei, a co może wydawać się zaskakujące – Mattie także. Nie od dziś bowiem wiadomo, że członkowie obu organizacji uważają ją za "swoją", choć wiedzą, że gości też u przeciwników – jest uznawana po prostu za neutralną. Jednym z sekretów tej kobiety było jednak to, że za wszelką cenę dążyła do pojednania obu Gildii. Miała nawet przygotowany plan, który zakładał udział najmłodszego Złodzieja i najmłodszej Zabójczyni.

Wystrój kwatery zabójców nie był tak bogaty jak u złodziei – zabijanie przynosiło dochody, ale nieco mniejsze, niż kradzież. Budynek był bardzo podobny do znanej nam już bazy Złodziei, ale znajdował się dokładnie po drugiej stronie miasta. Mattie często przeklinała tego, kto wpadł na pomysł umieszczenia ich w tak dużej odległości od siebie, gdyż nieraz dostawała zadyszki po drodze, a taksówki, z dosyć oczywistych powodów nie mogła zamówić. Dziś, zanim zawitała do Gildii Zabójców, zostawiła Remigiusza w centrum miasta, gdzie, po powtórzeniu mu podstawowych zasad odnośnie kontaktów damsko – męskich, przykazała mu, by nie odchodził za daleko i pospieszyła właśnie tutaj. No właśnie, wróćmy do samej Gildii, a właściwie do wspomnianej już najmłodszej jej członkini.

"Bonjour, cioteczko!" rozległ się uroczy, dziewczęcy głosik. Niebieskooka blondyneczka, na oko w wieku Remy'ego, z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy schodziła właśnie po schodach, takich samych, jak te na których pierwszy raz ujrzeliśmy Jean-Luca.

"Tres bien, widzę, że jesteś przygotowana na nasze wyjście. " powiedziała Mattie, szybko oceniając jej sukienkę. "Pamiętasz, czego cię nauczyłam, Bello, nie narobisz mi wstydu?"

"Pamiętam, nie narobię, cioteczko." Dziewczę chwyciło kobietę za rękę, po czym razem wyszły z bazy. Czekała je teraz droga do centrum. Zajmie im to chwilę, więc mam trochę czasu, by przedstawić wam tę blondyneczkę.

Gildie, jak już wspomniałam, konkurowały ze sobą i chciały być lepsze, mieć lepsze rzeczy i lepszych członków niż konkurencyjna grupa. Kiedy Mattie opowiedziała przywódcy Zabójców – Mariusowi Boudreaux – o Remigiuszu, ten natychmiast postanowił przekupić młodzieńca i zwerbować do swojej organizacji, ale Murzynka wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy, po czym, niby mimochodem, dodała, że najlepszymi skrytobójcami są kobiety, zwłaszcza te potrafiące zjednać sobie serca mężczyzn. To wystarczyło, by Marius rozkazał swoim podwładnym odszukać w którejś z band dzieciaków ulicy jakąś ładną, obdarzoną urokiem osobistym dziewczynkę. Padło na Bella-Donnę, która próbowała wcisnąć Julienowi Boudreaux bukiecik podwiędłych kwiatków, trzepocząc rzęsami i sięgając do jego kieszeni po portfel.

W przeciwieństwie do Jean-Luca, Marius żywo interesował się swoją przygarniętą pociechą – zalegalizował nawet jej pobyt u siebie, adoptując ją. Bella była traktowana jak prawdziwa córeczka przywódcy, była rozpieszczana i adorowana – oczywiście, nie przez Mattie, która pracowała także nad jej manierami.

Tak jak nauczycielem zawodu dla Remy'ego był Etienne, tak dla Belli jej przybrany brat, Julien.

Należy teraz zaznaczyć, że Mattie przeczytała ostatnio dzieło Williama Szekspira, Romeo i Julia i uznała, że ten Anglik miał niezłe pomysły. Postanowiła przerobić nieco scenariusz dramatu, tak, by w roli kochanków godzących zwaśnione rody umieścić Bella-Donnę i Remigiusza – najchętniej z happy-endem, bo po co takie ponure zakończenie, jak u Szekspira – oto marzenie Murzynki.

Ale, oto dwie damy zbliżają się do naszego bohatera.

"Chłopcze, oto ta panienka, którą chciałam, abyś poznał." Powiedziała Tante Mattie, widząc odwróconego do nich plecami Remigiusza. Ten odwrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie, gotów ucałować dłoń nieznajomej, ale kiedy ujrzał jej śliczną twarzyczkę, otoczoną złotymi włosami i błękitne oczęta wpatrzone w niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, początek tak długo trenowanej kwestii ugrzązł mu w gardle...

**Tó bi kontiniułed.**


	7. Romeo i Julia, dobre sobie!

**Disclaimer:** Przechodnie są moi, ale mnie denerwują, bo się głupio gapią. Mogę oddać. Za Sama. Reszta jak zwykle (do czasu, I hope.)

Zabawy z Bellą część dalsza. Jak już mówiłam, takiej Bella-Donny jeszcze nie znaliście – ciekawe, czy wam się podoba? XD Mi bardzo. Indżoj. Aha, sorry – tym razem Evil ma rację – to NAPRAWDĘ krótki rozdział, ale nie chciałam przedłużać go bez sensu, bo stałby się nudny.

**Rozdział siódmy – JUŻ**!

Kiedy Remy ujrzał jej śliczną twarzyczkę, otoczoną złotymi włosami i błękitne oczęta wpatrzone w niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, początek tak długo trenowanej kwestii ugrzązł mu w gardle...

Strzała Amora, zapewne pomyśleliście, hm? Niestety, muszę was rozczarować...

– _Ahem, przerwa na reklamy. 99.5 – New Orleans BEST ROCK! Włącz radio już teraz, bo możesz przegapić najlepsze hity klasycznego Rocka! – dziękujemy._

_To teraz opowiem wam co nieco na temat szminki używanej przez Tante Mattie. Otóż, jest to najnowsza pomadka do ust firmy May... Ej! Odłóż to jajko! Ja tu próbuję zastosować retardację, a wy od razu tak agresywnie? No dobra, dobra, już wracam do fabuły. Sheesh, nie dadzą mi się rozwinąć twórczo..._

Jak już mówiłam, muszę was rozczarować... – to nie miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie było to nawet pierwsze wejrzenie. Teraz patrzyli na siebie jak wryci, a Tante Mattie nie wiedziała, czy zacząć robić im wyrzuty, że zniszczyli pierwsze wrażenie, czy czekać na dalszy rozwój akcji.

"TY!" wrzasnęli oboje jednocześnie.

Czego Tante Mattie nie wzięła pod uwagę to możliwość, że jej kandydaci na małżeństwo już się znają – w mieście było przecież tyle band, że prawdopodobieństwo iż ta parka należała do tej samej było bliskie zeru. Niestety, statystyki kłamią. Co gorsza, Remy i Bella szczerze się nie znosili – chłopiec uważał ją za skrajne beztalencie żerujące na jego łupach, dziewczynka zaś nieraz dawała upust swym feministycznym instynktom i dawała w kość męskiej części bandy, w tym Remy'emu, który do teraz miał gdzieś blizny po jej paznokciach.

Teraz, kiedy oboje patrzyli na siebie w osłupieniu, jako pierwsza otrząsnęła się z niego blondynka.

"Ty głupi palancie! Ot, tak sobie zostawiłeś nas na lodzie? Jak się należy do bandy, to się ma zobowiązania, wiesz?"

"A ty tę sukienkę to sama sobie załatwiłaś, co?" odpyskował Remy. "Cherie!" dodał automatycznie. Bella poczerwieniała i już miała rzucić się na niego z pazurami, kiedy ciężka dłoń Mattie osadziła ją w miejscu.

"Spokój!" krzyknęła tak potężnie, że aż przechodnie obejrzeli się w jej stronę z zainteresowaniem – zwłaszcza, że po 'spokój' dodała jeszcze jedno słowo, którego nie zacytuję, bo się wstydzę. "Co to za zachowanie?" zapytała, chwytając Remy'ego za ucho tak, że aż jęknął z bólu. "A ty?" dodała ściskając rękę Belli. "Obiecałaś, że nie narobisz mi wstydu i co?"

"Bo... Bo on..." wydukała dziewczynka.

"Nie 'bo on', tylko przepraszam!" warknęła Murzynka, zaciskając dłonie i powodując tym kolejną salwę jęków.

"Prze-e-epraszam!" pisnęła płaczliwie Bella.

"A ty?"

"Ja... Przepraszam, też, cherie..." zgodził się Remy.

"No!" Mattie puściła dzieci, które rzuciły sobie mordercze spojrzenia, rozcierając obolałe części ciała. "To teraz tłumaczyć, co to za zachowanie."

"Bo ten pala... znaczy, on, był ze mną w jednej bandzie..." Tu Bella zrobiła minę, jakby chciała splunąć byłemu koledze pod nogi. "I ten du... znaczy, on, wziął i nas zostawił, choć to był jego dyżur na ulicy! I cały dzień nie mieliśmy dochodów!"

"Jakby to był twój dyżur, to tez byście nie mieli, ty bezta... znaczy, cherie!"

"Jakiś ty zabawny, ty zakich... znaczy, Remy!"

"Nie muszę być zabawny, wystarczy, że coś umiem, głu... cherie!"

"Ty coś umiesz? Ha, ha, chyba zostawiać przyjaciół!"

"Broń Boże, przyjaciół? Mówisz o sobie? Oszala... E... Znaczy, to nie jest zgodne z prawdą!"

"No już, spokój!" zdenerwowała się Mattie. "Nie możecie zapomnieć o urazach i się pogodzić?"

"NIE!" wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Bella i Remy.

"No i świetnie." Mruknęła Mattie. Nici z jej misternie uknutego planu. Cholerne dzieciaki, doprawdy. "Idziemy do domu, Bella. Remy, trafisz, non?"

"Trafię."

"Bien. Znaczy, nie bien, ale idź. A ty, młoda damo, idziesz ze mną. Z obojgiem z was się rozmówię." Mattie złapała małą za rękę i odwróciła się od chłopca. Blondynka obróciła się jeszcze przez ramię i pokazała mu język, na co on odpowiedział znanym na całym świecie gestem dłoni, a następnie ruszył w kierunku Bazy.

**Zadowoleni? Eh? Eh? Ce-De-eN, ja myślę.**

Przypisy:

Niu Orlians BEST ROCK to prawdziwa reklama – mój tatuś był w NO XD

A ta szminka jest firmy Maybeline!


	8. Moja pierwsza bijatyka, Z Biedronki!

**Disclaimer**: Bueheh, Mam paru złodziejaszków, choć nie tych, których chciałabym mieć. A więc, w pełni zmyślonymi postaciami są : Marcel, trzej młodsi chłopcy oraz Nicol. Kto się wymieni? Dorzucę karty z Pokemonami!

Danke za komenty. Taak...

No i tak, chciałabym ogłosić, że ten fick jest WYJĄTKOWY w mojej karierze.  
Po pierwsze, jest moim opowiadaniem ff o największej ilości rozdziałów. Przebił dotychczasowego rekordzistę – Nauczyciele, uczniowie i inne kłopoty. (Niniejszym polecam)  
Po drugie – ma najwięcej komentarzy, pobił dotychczasowego rekordzistę – przygody MarySue.  
Po trzecie – jest moim pierwszym fickiem z Remym LeBeau w roli nieepizodycznej.  
Po czwarte, nie, nie jest najczęściej komentowanym fickiem, ponieważ MS ma średnią 4,25 komentarza na rozdział, a ten tu 3,57/rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni.  
Po piąte – należy do niego rekord rozdziałów na dzień – trzy w jeden dzień.  
Po szóste – ma też rekord częstotliwości update'owania w ogóle – osiem rozdziałów przez dziewięć dni, co daje średnią 0,9 rozdziału na dzień.  
Po siódme – dobra, dobra, już nie przynudzam...

**Rozdział 8**

Remy ruszył w kierunku Bazy. Bał się myśleć, co go czeka ze strony Tante Mattie, bo, o ile dobrze zauważył, nie była specjalnie zadowolona z przebiegu spotkania. A bo to jego wina, że ta idi... cherie – poprawił się w myśli – wyskoczyła na niego z... pretensjami? A z resztą, oskarżała go o zdradę, a sama niby co? Skąd znała Mattie? Na pewno nie z ulicy!

Z ponurych myśli dotyczących tej małej skunksicy wyrwał go znajomy głos chłopca przechodzącego mutację.

"Kogo my tu mamy?" – początek zdania wypowiedziany był basem, a koniec cieniutkim sopranem, ale Remy wyczuł, że roześmianie się nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem. "Remigiusz Czerwone Oko, hm?"

Remy spojrzał wokoło. Byli kumple z bandy otoczyli go. Po co pchał się w tę obskurną, ciemną, wąską uliczkę?

Jackie, jego dawny przywódca, patrzył na niego z niejakim obrzydzeniem.

"Co, dobrze ci się powodzi, zdrajco?" zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Tym razem całość powiedział altem.

"Doskonale, mon ami." Odparł uprzejmie nasz bohater, co niespecjalnie spodobało się Jackie'mu.

"Zobaczcie go, jaki laluś!" zaśmiał się piskliwie i zawtórowały mu śmiechy pozostałych – wyłączając Remy'ego, który nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się, czy wywołane były epitetem, czy falsecikiem przywódcy, gdyż w myśli obliczał swoje szanse w otwartej walce.

On był jeden – ich siedmiu, plus Candra – najsilniejsza i najstarsza dziewczyna w grupie. Jej Remy uderzyć nie mógł, bo zabraniał mu tego savoir vivre, co było wysoce niesprzyjającą okolicznością, jako ze miał ogromną ochotę zamalować jej w twarz za wszystkie zniewagi, w tym nazywanie go Rem-Remciem.

Byli kumple mieli siłę – on miał pół roku treningu z Etienne'm.

Oni mieli kamienie i 'tulipany' – on miał bo-stuff.

Miał szanse, ale średnie. Gdyby tak nie było tu tej ch... erie, Candry!

"Dobra, ty szczurze! Koniec pogaduszek" warknął Jackie. "Do roboty, chłopaki!" rozkazał i wszyscy napastnicy, łącznie z Candrą, która najwyraźniej przywykła do tego, że zwracają się do niej per "chłopie", wyciągnęli swoją broń. Remy czekał spokojnie na pierwszy ruch, w dłoni trzymając zamknięty bo-stuff. Marcel, wysoki, szczerbaty brunet rzucił się na niego od tyłu jako pierwszy. Remy momentalnie wcisnął przycisk otwierający bo-stuff i zwinnie uchylił się przed lecącym na niego chłopakiem, przy czym podkosił go tak, że ten upadł prosto na twarz. Remy'emu przeszło jeszcze przez myśl życzenie, żeby Marcel wybił sobie kolejne zęby, ale nie zdążył mu tego powiedzieć, gdyż reszta grupy ruszyła do ataku. Remy nie z takimi już walczył – Henri i Etienne byli bardziej zaprawieni w bojach, a jeżeli nie, to przynajmniej lepsi technicznie, a i ucieczki przed zrolowaną gazetą Tante Mattie co nieco dały. Największym problemem była Candra, która, jak na złość trzymała się najbliżej naszego bohatera i kilka razy niemal trafiła go pozbawioną denka butelką – tulipanem – w twarz. Remy z niemałą przyjemnością powalił na ziemię Josepha, przydeptując mu plecy. Uderzał szybko i precyzyjnie. Trzej młodsi chłopcy w panice odbiegli z pola walki – za co na pewno czekała ich surowa kara – dwóch Remy obił tak, że nie byli w stanie się podnieść z ziemi, Jackie krwawił obficie z nosa, a z rozdartych nogawek wyłaniały się zdarte do żywego mięsa chude kolana chłopca. Drugi jeszcze sprawny chłopak, Nicol, był w podobnym stanie, jedynie Candra była niemal nie draśnięta. Ledwo dyszący napastnicy nakłonili ją spojrzeniem do zbliżenia się do Remy'ego, bo wyczaili, że ten stara się jej nie ruszyć.

"Co, ty tchórzliwy szczurze..." Zaczęła, lekko trzęsącym się głosem. "Boisz się mnie uderzyć?"

"Cherie..." Remy rzucił jej spojrzenie numer pięć ('masz najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie') "Nie leży w moim zwyczaju krzywdzenie pięknych kobiet!" dodał, naciągając nieco fakty, bo trzeba było mieć sporą dawkę tolerancji by nazwać Candrę piękną, jednak ten chwyt najwyraźniej podziałał, gdyż mile połechtana dziewczyna zatrzepotała ze zdziwieniem rzęsami, a jeszcze przytomni chłopcy rozdziawili usta. Tymczasem Remigiusz korzystając z okazji posunął się jeszcze dalej i ucałował dłoń byłej znajomej, po czym zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Ostatkiem sił Nicol podbiegł do niego w desperackiej próbie ataku, ale Remy z łatwością zatrzymał go, łapiąc za bluzkę, i odepchnął, po czym wskoczył zwinnie na drabinę prowadzącą na dach budynku.

Nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na mrowienie, które poczuł w palcach, kiedy chwycił Nicola, nie przejął go również odgłos wybuchu z zaułka. Remy ześlizgnął się po rynnie z drugiej strony budynku i bez żadnych niespodzianek doszedł do Gildii zaledwie chwilę przed Tante Mattie.

"Bella-Donna przynosi mi pecha" – pomyślał jeszcze, zanim dobiegł go odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i salwa przekleństw z ust opiekunki, zwiastujące jej powrót.

**Zobaczę, czy CeDeeN, ale raczej tak.**


End file.
